The President and Her Vice
by FisheyCakes
Summary: Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku, the Student Council President and Vice-President respectively, the role models for students in their school. But... The two of them have a secret. They are actually rock stars!  Lol. Just kidding.  Shojo Ai.
1. The Return

**Hiii! This is my first Vocaloid story so... I hope I don't do anything that warrants stuff thrown at me Dx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or anything.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Ojō-sama."<p>

Watching him busy himself with the mundane task of picking up her luggage (he had insisted on it despite her objections, saying that it was his job), she waited till he was facing her before giving him a rare smile.

"It's good to be back."

"Ahh-" Flustered all of a sudden, he dropped everything that he was carrying.

Biting back her laughter, the girl looked at him, knowing better than to offer him assistance with her now scattered luggage, but she extended a hand for him to take.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He mumbled as he took her hand, seeing to other way to avoid it without insulting her, however he let go of her hand as soon as possible and instantly busied himself with collecting her belongings, using it as a cover to hide his growing blush.

'_You should smile more often… Although… I know it's because you're excited about seeing __her__ again…'_

* * *

><p>The teacher scanned the classroom, looking for some unfortunate soul who had the audacity to wander off to 'Lala-Land', what the teacher dubbed day-dreaming, during her lesson.<p>

Sadly, all of her students seemed to be paying rapt attention toward Pythagoras and his many theorems, or at least they seemed to be.

'_I must have been too good to shock them all into such behavior,'_ Yukari-sensei thought back on how she had dealt with previous visitors to Lala-Land. She sighed. _'Damn .And I'm so boring, I'm putting __myself__ to sleep!'_

All of a sudden, her eyes landed on an inconspicuous figure seated near the window, who was staring out of the window with a dreamy look on her face.

'_Target acquired.'_ An evil grin grew as Yukari cursed herself for missing that particular student before.

"Hatsune-san!"

"H-Hai!" The teal-haired girl blurted out as she shot up from her seat. "Y-Yorkshire p-pudding!"

Everyone stared at Miku in shock.

"Yorkshire pudding?" Yukari's eyelid twitched violently and the students sensed a storm brewing.

It was one thing to not pay attention in Yukari-sensei's class, but it was another thing to sprout rubbish when caught day-dreaming, further proving that you totally hadn't been paying attention. Not to mention that the sensei could come up with some really crazy ways of punishment.

"Bwahahaha!" Yukari burst into laughter and the class switched their shocked gazes from Miku to their teacher, who was currently slapping her hand on the board.

"You're good, Hatsune. You're good!" Yukari gasped out, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "But tell me, why Yorkshire pudding?"

The students weren't convinced by Yukari's laughter, she had often laughed at someone before dealing out punishment.

"She's been thinking about trying out Yorkshire pudding sensei!" Kagamine Rin, one of Miku's best friends, answered for her, trying to rescue her friend who was currently shocked dumb. _'Only God knows how Miku gets herself into these situations!'_

"Yes, she's been fantasizing about it all week!" Len, Rin's twin brother, chimed in as he caught on immediately to his sister's plan.

Despite being younger than the class, the two of them were relatively able to keep up with the lessons, having skipped several grades. They had found themselves more or less attached to Miku after she had shown them around and prevented Rin from getting suspended for beating up a few bullies; and spending so much time with her, the twins knew firsthand exactly how ditzy Miku could be.

Yukari-sensei gave the twins a bemused glance as she contemplated what further action to take after Miku's sudden declaration of 'Yorkshire pudding'.

The whole class watched her with baited breath, wondering what Yukari would make Miku do now; it wasn't the first time that Miku had been caught by the teacher.

"Very well, class dismissed!"

"Ehhh?" The class exclaimed as one person, sans Miku, who had slipped back into Lala-Land.

"What, you don't like it when you get fifteen minutes of break before your next class?" Yukari grinned. "I know you adorable kids simply just adore me, but I must reward Hatsune-san for being so entertaining! Ciao!"

The students were left staring at the empty spot where their Mathematics teacher had just occupied.

"It's official! Yukari-sensei is the best teacher ever!" The students cheered, happy to have a breather before their next dreary lesson, history. The teacher wasn't in today, but he loved to torture them and was sure to have left them some tedious work to do.

"You can sit down now Miku," Rin tugged insistently at her sleeve till she obeyed. "Miku?"

"Huh?" Miku snapped awake, staring at the twins in front of her. "Rin-chan? Len-kun?"

"You've been really out of it for these few days Miku-nee," Len said in concern. "Are you really that busy with Student Council duties?"

Seeing Miku's eyes unfocused again, Rin snapped her fingers in front of Miku's face. "Miku!"

"Yes!" Miku came back again.

"You have to call her Miku and sound bossy when you say it." Rin told her twin.

"The president had better come back soon; Miku-nee has seen better days…" Len noted the dark rings around Miku's eyes, it was clear for all to see that she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Else she might not have her vice-president anymore," Rin finished for Len. "Hey, I wonder how Miku-nee got picked to be vice-president anyway, she's -"

"I'm right here you guys!"

"Ohh, you insult her and she wakes!" Rin and Len said together, and then giggled at Miku's look of mock outrage. "Let's run!"

"We'll get you a leek from the cafeteria Miku-nee!" They said in unison as they ran off.

"And an orange!"

"No, a banana!"

The twins glared at each other before both gave in to the other.

"Fine, we'll get both an orange and a banana!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you want to go to school, Ojō-sama? You should stay home and rest, especially after your long flight."<p>

"It's okay, Takeshi. I won't be attending any lessons, I'll just be reporting to the Headmaster and maybe go through some Student Council stuff, to make sure that things are running smoothly." She argued, a small part of her disappointed at the thought of not being able to go to school, but she wasn't going to give in without a fight.

When she had changed into her school uniform and told Takeshi to get the car, he had almost refused, but gave in when she threatened to go there herself. Still, she knew him well enough to guess that he would try again, but she was adamant that she would go to school and nothing would stop her.

'_Lies… you should just admit that you want to see her again…'_ Takeshi kept his features schooled into an emotionless mask as he directed the chauffer to continue towards the school.

"Whatever you wish, Ojō-sama."

"How many times do I have to remind you? There's no need to be so formal, call me Luka!" She chided, and then added in a softer tone, regretting her earlier choice of words, "We did grow up together, Takeshi…"

"My apologies, Luka-sama," Takeshi didn't even bat an eyelid at her sudden outburst. Luka had always been particular about him addressing her as such, for she had found it extremely uncomfortable when he had switched from calling her 'Luka' to 'Ojō-sama' within a day. "I will make it a point to remember."

Luka frowned but otherwise she didn't comment. The closest she had ever gotten in their many clashes about him addressing her had been 'Luka-sama' and he had refused to give in anymore. _'And he claims to be my faithful servant, how irritating-'_

"Will you be meeting Luki-sama?" The object of her irritation cut into her thoughts.

"What? Um, no. He should be having lessons right now." Luka answered distractedly as she noticed familiar buildings through the window. She was getting closer and closer to the school now. Closer and closer to _her_.

'_It's been so long… Are you angry? Is that why you didn't call me or anything? I wonder how much you have changed, Miku…'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Luka…'<em> Miku wandered off into Lala-Land once more. _'It's been almost six months and you haven't replied to any of my mails nor answered any of my calls…'_

'_Who knows, she's probably having so much fun that she forgot all about you.'_ A voice in her head suggested traitorously. _'She met someone else and you're left behind here, all alone…'_

"M-Miku-san?"

Miku pushed away all thoughts of Luka from the front of her mind and looked up, smiling at the stuttering boy that stood in front of her desk. "What is it, Hideo-kun?"

"C-Can y-you…" The boy paused for a moment and he blushed furiously before rushing on. "Can you meet me at the back courtyard at lunchtime?"

At that question, everyone within hearing distance stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Miku, watching and waiting for her reaction.

'_She's going to say no!'_ They watched as Miku frowned upon hearing Hideo's request before an unreadable look passed over her features. _'Too bad, Hideo!'_

"Why not now?"

"WHAT?" Everyone answered for Hideo, who had a look of utter shock on his face.

"What? It's free period later since sensei isn't in and there's still time before the next lesson, thanks to Yukari-sensei." Miku got up and smiled at Hideo. "Shall we go now? I'm sure that you don't want everyone listening to your troubles as well."

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the classroom.

'_Idiot!'_ The class watched the two of them leave.

"She's going to reject him, isn't she?" Rin asked her twin. They had returned in time for the 'show'. "Once he confesses and she finally realizes why he called her out."

Len shrugged as he munched on his banana thoughtfully. "Miku-nee is _slow_."

"She always is." Gumi walked by, a carrot in hand. "But then, that's what makes her so adorable! She'll go buy a whole sack of carrots for you if you tell her that you'll die from withdrawal symptoms!"

"Say, isn't Hideo a little…" Len frowned. "A little like that too?"

"She better reject him." Rin's eyes glittered dangerously as she whipped out her phone. "The world doesn't need more idiots."

* * *

><p>"So, what is it Hideo-kun?" Miku asked gently once they were in the shelter of the flora in the back courtyard. "You're failing your tests? Family issues? Bullying?"<p>

"Umm, it's n-none of t-that…" Hideo stammered. "I j-just wanted to… I, err… I-" His tongue twisted itself into knots as he felt the full weight of Miku's attention on him. "I just…"

"Oh, sorry!" Miku's phone vibrated and Hideo was relieved that her attention had been momentarily diverted, giving him more time to mentally prepare himself.

-NEW MESSAGE-

From: Rin

To: Miku

Re: IMPORTANT! READ IMMEDIATELY!

Miku, if you do what I imagine will happen in my worst nightmare, you're never seeing that leek we got from the cafeteria! D:

P.S. I'll tell the prez too!

-End-

'_What's wrong with counseling people?'_ Miku wondered as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. _'I'm sure that Hideo-kun isn't allergic to vegetable juice like that last guy…'_

* * *

><p>Lily stared out of the window, trying her best to zone out her boring history teacher.<p>

'_I swear, there's something wrong with the clock!'_ She glared at the offending object as if she could make time pass quicker on willpower alone. When she got bored of staring at the clock, she went back to staring out of the window, noticing a car driving through the school gates.

'_Probably some teacher showing up for work,'_ Lily dismissed it as nothing important. Yet she kept her eyes trained on the car. _'There's something awfully familiar about that car…'_

Her eyes grew even wider when a very familiar scene played out; with the car stopping at the driveway and someone rushing out, opening the door for a very familiar person.

"Kaichō!" Lily exclaimed, more to herself than to the rest, shooting up from her seat in surprise. "The Student Council President! She's back! And she's in school!"

"Where?" Chairs scrapped against the floor as everyone rushed to the windows, all eager for a look at the president.

"It's really her!"

"She's back!"

"Luka-sama!"

Lily hurriedly sent out a mass message to all members of her Journalist Club informing them of the latest update. Soon, students in each class all rushed to the windows in excitement.

"Okay… Everyone!" Lily stuck her head out of the window and looked to her right, just a few classrooms away was her ever-reliable assistant Gumi with a loudspeaker in her hand. How Gumi managed to produce such things out of nowhere always amazed Lily, but being a fellow practitioner of the motto 'A journalist is always prepared!' the only thing that truly impressed Lily was where Gumi managed to hide them until they were needed.

"On the count of three! One…"

Lily looked back down and saw that they had caught Luka's attention. Grinning widely, she took her camera out of her bag and aimed the lens at Luka. _'A journalist is always prepared…'_

"…Two!"

Lily wondered how Luka would react to such a ridiculous greeting, would she frown and pretend that it had never happened? _'Well, she __is__ staying around for it…'_

"…Three!"

"Ohaiyō Kaichō-sama!" Everyone chanted enthusiastically.

To their surprise, Luka smile and greeted them back in her clear voice.

"Ohaiyō,minna-san."

"Kyaaa! She smiled! And greeted us back!" Everyone had just about melted after Luka's response, all silently watching her walk into the building before coming back to life again.

"Did you get a picture?" A voice accompanied by the sound of phone buttons being pressed rapidly snapped Lily out of her daze.

"What? Oh, I think so…" Lily went through the photos that she had taken, praying that she had somehow pressed the shutter and captured that rare moment.

"Yes! We have our article now Neru!" Lily cheered when she found it. "The President is back: Imperial Academy's very own Ice Princess!"

"Got it." Neru saved the data inside her phone and, in a rare moment, looked up from it. "She looks really happy to be back…"

* * *

><p>"M-Miku-san, I-I really like you very m-much!"<p>

"H-Hideo-kun..." Miku was shocked. Of all the things she had imagined him saying, she definitely hadn't expected _that_. "I…I'm so sorry, but I can't accept your feelings…"

"It's okay," Hideo tried not to look too disappointed; he had expected such an outcome after all. "I-I just wanted to tell you rather than keep it all bottled up…"

"I… I really don't know what to say…" Miku felt extremely bad. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be… You're a really kind person, Miku-san!" Hideo smiled at her. "Can we at least be friends?"

"Of course!" Miku smiled back. "You're a really sweet boy, Hideo-kun. I might have accepted you if…" Her voice trailed off. _'If I wasn't already so preoccupied with Luka…'_

Noting his sudden crestfallen expression when he thought that she wouldn't notice, Miku sighed, feeling guilty for rejecting him even though she had done this before dozens of times with other boys. Still, she was already in a relationship, and she had no reason to accept those boys.

"Hug?"

"Huh?" He was shocked at her unexpected offer.

"A hug, as friends." Miku explained, beaming. "You'll feel better."

"O-Okay…" He looked doubtful, but he wasn't going to pass up such an opportunity.

* * *

><p>"The Headmaster's Office is at the back of the school," Takeshi informed, pushing up his spectacles. "Do you still remember the way, Luka-sama? I can lead the way if-"<p>

"I haven't been around for six months, not six years Takeshi. And not being around for six months doesn't mean that I get amnesia," Luka smiled as they rounded the corner that led to the back courtyard. "I'm sure that there weren't any radical changes to the school layout while I was gone-"

Takeshi nearly knocked her over when she suddenly stopped, staring at something to her left.

"Why did you-" Takeshi turned his head to the left as well. A couple was standing in the middle of the courtyard, the rosebushes growing around the courtyard failing to hide them, and they were hugging each other.

'_Teenagers.'_ He dismissed them as nothing before having a double-take and he looked back in shock. "That girl has-"

"Let's hurry." Luka cut in coldly and she set off at a brisk pace, almost as though she was about to break into a run.

"Luka-sama!" Takeshi followed close behind, puzzled by the brief look of hurt and anger that had appeared on Luka's face before she dropped into an emotionless mask. He tried his best to recall why that teal-haired girl had seemed so familiar.

Then it hit him.

'_Isn't that your girlfriend, Hatsune Miku?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Not too bad for a product of my demented mind I hope? :D<strong>


	2. Jealousy and My Heart

**Oh wow, I have a lot to say today so…**

**This story was actually the resultant of a bet. I hope it didn't turn out that badly, because I have to write a multi-chapter story in order to fulfill it D: (Speaking of bets, I got a chocolate ice-cream cake for the first chapter! When I ate it I was like T^T So good~~~ Think I'll ask for cheesecake this time round *drools*)**

**Ohh yes! There some new Korean Vocaloid made from Vocaloid03! (Hope this helps, think of the Vocaloid software as PSP, PS2. PS3. Kaito, Meiko, etc were made using the first version of the Vocaloid software, think PSP. Then Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, etc were made using Vocaloid02, PS2. Then now there's Vocaloid03 software, PS3. Got that?) Well, the voice is supposed to sound more human and all that, but at the rate technology is improving, maybe someday they can create the Vocaloids. Awesome~~!**

**Ahh, really off-track! _ Hmm, one final thing. I'll be switching around with president and kaichō; vice-president and fukukaichō so don't get confused. Sorry for switching so much, but sometimes one word sounds more right that the other :)**

**OH AND HOW COULD I FORGET. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this story! *beams* I'm not going to lie, because it makes me happy knowing that people are with me on this awesome journey :D**

**And sorry for taking so long to update! I busted my fingers (not all but some) I can't really remember how, being knocked on the head and all that, and wow, life without a couple fingers is tough! Dx**

* * *

><p>"You've done a very good job overseas Megurine-san," The Headmaster said warmly. "I've been getting nothing but positive reviews about the overseas exchange, you didn't have to come here so soon after you've just returned."<p>

"Thank you sir, but I wanted to hand in my report as soon as possible." Luka replied mechanically, her mind still reeling over what she had just seen.

"As expected of the Student Council President," The Headmaster laughed. "Hmm, I suppose the accounts of the Student Council needs some checking? Not that I don't trust the treasurer, but you know how troublesome the accounts are… Besides, you'll still check over them over too, won't you?" He winked at her, knowing her well. "The Student Council also needs a new secretary-"

"Ahh, Takeshi-san!" He greeted as Luka's personal butler entered the room. "I will need Luka to check on something, so why don't you return first, and… do whatever it is that you do?"

"Will you oversee the preparations for dinner Takeshi?" Luka explained. "The Headmaster is coming over for dinner and I still have something to do here."

"You make me sound so old Luka!" The Headmaster whined. "You're so mean to your cousin…"

"Please act your age, _Headmaster_." Luka said as she got up from the chair. "Takeshi, for dinner I want tuna."

"Understood, Luka-sama," He let her go, knowing that it was better to let her cool down and think things through on her own. After she left the room, he turned his attention to the Headmaster, choosing his next words carefully.

"So, any preference in your choice of food _sir_?"

* * *

><p>Luka walked slowly to her office, the very picture of grace and calm. Yet underneath that cool exterior was a chaotic sea filled with a mixture of emotions.<p>

'_I'd better be quick and leave once I'm done,'_ Luka thought. _'Miku will most likely come here once her lessons end…'_

'_What, you afraid of seeing her?'_

'_It's not that I'm afraid! It's just…'_ Luka then realized that she was indeed afraid of seeing Miku again. She was afraid that Miku would tell her that she had found someone else, someone normal where they didn't have to hide the fact that they were in a relationship, someone whom she could walk around with and hold hands openly.

'_I can't stay angry with her… If she wants to break up, then it would be all for the best…'_ Luka ignored the sharp pain in her chest that appeared at the thought of Miku leaving her. If that really happened, Luka would give Miku her blessings, no matter how much it would kill her, because ultimately in the end, when Miku was happy, _she_ was happy. Even if Luka had to see her happy with someone else, someone else that wasn't her.

"Luka~~!" The door burst open and in rushed a girl chomping on a loaf of French bread.

"T-Teto!" Luka stammered out, partially due to shock and partially due to the last memory she had of Kasane Teto was her beating the living daylights out of a boy who had accidentally called her hair drills within her hearing distance. Not mention that the one who had been beaten up was Megurine Luki, Luka's twin, so for Luka it was rather like seeing herself getting beaten up.

"Why do you look so shocked Luka-chan?" Teto gobbled up the remaining bread and grabbed Luka's arm. "Come on; let's go meet the new members of the Student Council!"

Luka was then dragged out into the corridor and into the common room, where several new faces stood waiting expectantly, excitement lighting up their faces when Teto showed up with Luka.

"Okay guys! As promised, this is the one and only, the extremely beautiful and all-powerful President of our Student Council, Megurine Luka-sama!" Teto announced dramatically.

When all of them burst into applause, Teto beamed and nudged Luka in front, whispering, "Don't worry, I interviewed them myself and tested them before allowing them into the Council! Go on, say something!"

"Hello…" Luka started reluctantly at Teto's urging. "Welcome to the Student Council. I hope that all of you will give your best."

All of them seemed hung on every move she made, and Luka seriously doubted if they had really been listening to what she had just said.

Teto rolled her eyes at how uptight Luka was.

'_Maybe I should jab her side…'_ Teto eyed that spot, knowing that it would cause the collapse of Luka's composure like falling dominoes.

"Umm, excuse me?" A red-haired girl raised her hand. "But what are we supposed to do exactly?"

Luka was genuinely surprised that at least one of them had their minds working. _'Looks like Teto managed to find a good one after all… but that girl… she looks familiar somehow…'_

"You'll help out with the easy tasks first, such as patrolling, making sure that events are running smoothly, and all that." Luka answered. "And if you prove yourself to be competent, you might be offered a post on the committee."

"I see... That's for the information."

"Wait," Luka racked her brain before she got an answer. Beaming, she went up to the girl and grabbed both her hands, pumping them up and down in excitement. "You're Furukawa Miki, aren't you?"

The girl looked shocked. "Y-Yes, but I didn't think that you would remember me…"

"Of course I do!" Luka had had her eye on Miki for quite a while, sensing that she could be a potential candidate for the post of secretary. "I make it a point to remember students' names, especially important ones."

Luka did not notice Miki blushing, her mind a million miles away, happy with having solved the problem of a secretary. _'That's one headache down…'_

"Hey look, it's Miku-sama!" Someone called out excitedly, shocking Luka out of her daydream.

Sure enough, Miku was standing at the edge of the doorway to the common room, her jaw hanging open. When their eyes met, Luka saw a flash of what was, strangely, hurt and something else before Miku turned tail and fled.

"Why's she running?"

"She probably forgot to do something and rushed back it take care of it before kaichō here discovers it." Teto laughed. "Right, Luka? The two of you are such workaholics…"

"Yeah…" Luka pondered why Miku had run off like that, the slight happiness that had arisen at seeing Miku again rapidly diminishing as her heart sank with each passing second. _'She probably feels guilty about seeing me again…'_

"Miku…"

* * *

><p>"Luka…" Miku tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall, wondering why she was running in the first place. Then she remembered; she remembered the scene that she had just witnessed, where Luka had spoken to Miki and even held Miki's hands in front of everyone, making her blush.<p>

'_It's just flirting, it's nothing serious!'_ Miku tried to reason with herself. _'Although… why…'_

"Miku?"

R-Rin-chan!" Miku hastily wiped her face. "W-What are you doing here?"

Rin gave her a strange look. "After you came back with Hideo, you left instantly when Gumi told you kaichō was back. You forgot your leek."

"Oh, thanks Rin-chan." Miku accepted the vegetable gratefully, holding back a sniff. "W-What about lessons?"

"Are you okay?" Rin ignored Miku's question, asking one of her own that put Miku in a tight spot. Part of her wanted to tell Rin everything, but Miku wasn't sure what Rin would think and she didn't want one of her best friends looking at her in disgust and avoiding her like she had some disease.

Miku shook her head slowly, however Rin didn't look convinced.

"Someone's bothering you, isn't it?" Rin asked, her eyes shining fiercely. "Tell me who is it, I'll beat them up for you!"

Miku smiled despite herself; Rin could be so adorable at times. "You can't solve everything with violence, Rin-chan." _'Especially not affairs of the heart…'_ Knowing how perspective the younger girl was, Miku decided to tell her a half-truth.

"There's… this, uh, person. I don't… really like something that person did…" Miku frowned as she thought of a way to tell Rin without spilling everything out as well. "That's it, I guess…"

"Well…" Rin thought for a moment. "You should confront that person! Tell whoever that is that you don't like what they're doing!" She paused to think for a moment, and then added determinedly, "If they don't listen, you should beat them up!"

"Thanks for the advice," Miku laughed and patted Rin's head. "I have a slight headache; I'll go to the Infirmary, okay?"

"But Meiko-sensei isn't it!" Rin protested. "Do you want me to go there with you?"

"There's no need," Miku waved her off. "Besides, don't you have to save Len-kun from the Sewing Club? They should be attacking right about… now."

"Holy potatoes!" Rin's eyes widened. "I totally forgot about those pests, bye Miku-nee!"

Miku watched her run off affectionately. No matter how much Rin claimed not to care about anyone, it was pretty obvious that she did care. Rin had been outraged beyond words when the Sewing Club had found their new 'model', mainly because Len was 'such a pushover' and they kept making him wear dresses. Hence, she claimed, to protect her reputation she had to protect Len from them since they were mirror images and making Len wear a 'stupid frilly dress' was akin to making her wear one.

But Miku was sure that it was because Len had started to have nightmares about frilly dresses.

Humming under her breath, thoughts of Luka temporarily forgotten, Miku made her way to the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Megurine Luka!" The door was flung open violently, banging loudly on the adjacent wall and something flew towards the sofa in the corner of the room.<p>

Luka looked up in bemusement, wondering who and what could have caused such a commotion and her pen promptly dropped from her fingers in surprise.

"It's _so_ hot." Miku tugged at her tie, loosening it, and she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, frowning all the while. Pausing for a moment as she stared at her jacket, she took it off and threw it onto the sofa, continuing with the unbuttoning of her shirt.

"Miku," A hand landed on hers, preventing her from stripping any further. Miku looked up and saw that it was Luka, and she flashed her beloved a wide grin.

"Luka!" She flung her arms around the taller girl. "Since when did you arrive? I didn't see you!"

Luka gently disentangled herself from Miku, keeping one hand clutched firmly around hers, smiling fondly at the sight of her darling giggling.

"You're in my office, why should I be here?" Luka pointed out as she looked outside. Thankfully, no one else was around to have witness Miku's 'performance'.

Giving the door a slight push, not wanting any sudden noise to startle Miku, Luka gently led her to the table, brushing aside everything on it and sending them scattering, regardless of the fact that most were papers which she had painstakingly done and arranged neatly.

Miku obediently listened when Luka told her to sit on the table, but when Luka started to button up her shirt for her, Miku protested.

"Don't! It's hot!" She trashed around like a little child being denied candy, showing Luka a great amount of her skin.

Miku giggled. "You're so cute when you blush, Luuuuuka!"

"Hmph." Luka mumbled, turning even redder. "And you're probably drunk."

"How did you know?" Miku stopped smiling and she looked as if a truck had just slammed into her. "Yer stalking me or something?"

"N-No! I-I was just g-guessing! I d-don't!" Luka said, all flustered. "Wait… You mean you _did_ drink?"

"Mei-chan wasn't in, so I looked around and I found a super medicine hidden under a false bottom in the cupboard!" Miku beamed proudly as Luka resisted the urge to bang her head repeatedly on the wall nearby.

"Miku, when you find things in a secret place, you aren't supposed to take it." Luka admonished, managing to get one button down while Miku wasn't aware.

"But it was labeled as 'For all ills'! I had a headache…"

"But you have zero alcohol tolerance!" Luka decided to play along, not to mention that it was fun to see Miku acting like a child and she was downright adorable right now.

"Phish! I only took a sip-"

"And you got drunk." Luka cut in swiftly.

"And I got drunk." Miku repeated in confusion.

"See, you have zero alcohol tolerance!"

Miku only pouted. "It's not my fault! You gave me a headache!"

"Oh." Luka stayed silent, dark thoughts consuming her once more.

"Luka?" Miku peered at her face. "Why do you look so sad? Did you run out of tuna?" Miku looked panicked. "I stocked up on tuna especially for you; you can come over and eat all the tuna that you want! Don't cry because of that!"

"I still have plenty of tuna," Luka offered Miku a small smile as she sat herself on the chair so that she could get a better view of Miku. _'I'm sad because you might be leaving me, Miku…'_

As Miku continued to stare at her in concern, Luka forced a smile and tried to change the subject; it wasn't fair to Miku of they talked about this problem while she was incapacitated.

"Anyway, you know how we're missing a secretary? Earlier I saw Miki and-"

She was silenced by a pair of lips crushing her own.

Luka was stunned, why would Miku still want to kiss her? But it had been so long and she had missed Miku so much; she pushed all the questions in her mind away and just enjoyed the moment.

"I like this chair," Miku panted when they broke apart for air, all signs of being drunk gone and she rested her forehead against Luka's. Her fingers found Luka's and they curled around them, Miku smiling slightly at Luka. She had somehow ended up in Luka's lap during the kiss, and Miku wasn't going to relinquish the comfortable position that she had found.

"This chair…" Miku continued, her free hand stroking Luka's arm gently. "Is big enough for the two of us... and it looks awesome when a certain someone is occupying it, whether she's doing work or otherwise…" Miku winked mischievously at Luka. "It's a really great chair."

Confused at Miku's sudden change in behavior, Luka stared; Miku had gone from running away when they met to standing in front of her drunk to kissing her.

"S-Stop…" She gasped as Miku trailed kisses down her neck. The teal-haired girl obeyed instantly, knowing that Luka had been acting weird, her concerned eyes snapping to Luka.

To her horror, Luka was _crying_.

"Luka, what's wrong?" Miku gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Did something happen?"

"W-We can't do this. Not when you're drunk, when y-you're…"

"When I'm?" Miku pressed, sensing that what Luka didn't say was important.

"W-When you're w-with someone else," Luka choked back a sob. "W-When you d-don't love m-me anymore…"

Miku drew in a breath sharply. _'Why would…'_ She looked at Luka. Normally she was so calm, so strong, but now… because of _her_, Luka was… Miku didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she had to fix it.

"Luka, look at me, please!" Miku begged; touched that Luka actually trusted her enough to break down in front of her; pleased that Luka still loved her; agonized that Luka was crying. When Luka finally looked up, Miku gave her a sad smile.

"Luka," Miku took hold of both her hands and placed them on her chest, keeping them there with her own.

"You feel that?" Miku asked her softly. "That's the beating of my heart… and this heart, this heart that was once mine, this heart that you stole and I willingly gave away; it beats and lives solely for you, Luka. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm sad. If anything untoward happens to you, I... I don't know how I'll be able to carry on…"

Miku looked at Luka with her most serious expression and said solemnly, "I love you, Megurine Luka, you're everything to me."

Upon hearing Miku's confession, Luka buried her face in Miku's hair, not knowing how else to react. Miku stroked her back soothingly, humming a random tune to calm her down. After Luka stopped shuddering and Miku judged it to be long enough, Miku said quietly. "Are you okay now?"

Luka sneaked a peek at Miku before re-burying her face back in Miku's teal locks.

"B-But then… I-I saw you… h-hugging someone… in the b-back courtyard…"

"Ohh, that." Miku said; the embarrassment apparent in her tone. "It's just… Hideo-kun, he confessed, but I rejected him, of course, but… he… I felt sorry for him so I offered him a hug… It doesn't mean anything!"

"R-Really?" Luka searched her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "B-But there m-must have b-been others w-who c-confessed t-to you… T-Then you hugged t-them all?"

"No!" Miku protested loudly before scratching her head sheepishly at Luka's questioning look. "Only him… I only hugged him…"

"W-Why?"

"Umm…" Miku felt sweat forming on her brow. She couldn't reveal the reason why she had hugged Hideo, especially not to Luka. "I, err…"

"Tell me!" Luka demanded childishly, recovering somewhat from her earlier crying episode.

"I…" Miku panicked when Luka's face twisted into a mournful expression. "I did it because he was stuttering!"

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Miku tried to avoid eye contact with Luka, which was considerably difficult seeing as the two of them were only inches apart on the same chair, and she was seated on Luka's lap. "I just felt sorry for him! H-He looked so sad!" She defended herself. "And…"

"And?" Luka raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. Seeing Miku squirm was _so_ fun.

"And… I couldn't resist, because he reminded me of a very cute certain someone who used to stutter every time she spoke," Miku continued in a teasing tone. "In fact, I think she still stutters now!"

It was Luka's turn to squirm now.

"I-I d-don't s-stutter a-anymore!" Luka denied, blushing furiously. "I-I d-don't!"

"Okay," Miku winked. "Whatever you say Toeto-chan~!"

"Y-You're t-the w-worst M-Miku," Luka grumbled as Miku pulled her in for a hug. "I-I o-only s-seem t-to s-stutter i-in f-front o-of y-you."

"That's cuz I'm special!" Miku chuckled, stroking Luka's soft pink hair. "Luka…" She breathed into Luka's ear, making her shiver. "I don't like it when you hold hands and flirt with someone else…"

"Same here," Luka smirked, all traces of a stutter disappearing. "I don't like you hugging others, I'll get jealous too."

"I don't get jealous!" Miku flushed. "I don't!"

"Really?" Luka found herself kissing Miku once more.

* * *

><p>Hiro froze in front of the door to the president's office, balancing a thick pile of papers precariously in his hands. Thankfully, the door wasn't closed but rather slightly ajar; he didn't know how he was going to get the door open if it was, but the real problem was that from the sounds he was presently hearing, the room was currently very much occupied.<p>

'_Should I knock or not?'_ Hiro wondered, hearing the faint sounds of panting and… moaning? Hiro frowned, and being the clueless person that he was, he pushed the door open with his foot, loudly declaring "More work has arrived!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, something heavy, a book perhaps, hit the door with a solid thump.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hiro backed away immediately, not wanting to be a part of whatever was going on inside, he hated the violence that always came with more work which he almost always witnessed, being the deliverer of the paperwork. His job was one of the most demanding in the Student Council, seeing as how often he had to dodge flying objects thrown at him by people who were stressed out at the thought of having more work to do.

Slight laughter was heard, followed by a muffled voice saying, "Come in."

Hiro pushed open the door cautiously, sticking his head through the doorway, scanning the room before he decided that it was safe to enter.

To his surprise, the only ones in the room were Megurine-kaichō and Hatsune-fukukaichō.

'_Then who were the ones fighting?'_ Hiro was puzzled, Megurine-kaichō and Hatsune-fukukaichō had got along notoriously well ever since the both of them had been elected into their respective positions, and neither he nor anyone else had ever heard them disagree on anything.

"Hiro-kun! Just place the papers on the table, don't worry-" Megurine-kaichō reassured him, as if she had read his mind, when he saw the scattered materials around the table. "Hatsune-san was just really stressed about handling everything alone for so long."

"But-" Hiro began and Megurine-kaichō cut in with a dazzling smile.

"It's really nothing, you can leave now; I'll clean up. Hatsune-san is _really_ mad right now. I don't want you to get caught up in it too."

Hiro looked at Megurine-kaichō dubiously. If there was anything to describe the fukukaichō, it would be happy. Dumbly happy, with the way she skipped around school like someone on drugs. But angry? Was that girl even capable of getting angry?

"She looks really fierce!" Megurine-kaichō added, almost as if she wanted to chase him out of the room.

Hiro then turned to get a better look at Hatsune-fukukaichō. She didn't look angry, not one bit. In fact, she looked as though she was in a daze… a happy daze… Hiro also noticed that Hatsune-fukukaichō was showing a fair expanse of her lovely skin…

"On second thought, you better stay here Hiro-kun!" Megurine-kaichō grabbed his arm painfully- _'Painfully? I must be thinking too much, Megurine-kaichō is really strong…'_ – as if she knew what he was staring at- _'Really, who wouldn't? It's __such__ lovely skin…' _- and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Hatsune-san is _so_ scary." Megurine-kaichō said in a sultry voice, running her fingers up and down his arm, making Hiro gulp audibly.

Hatsune-fukukaichō seemed to come back to life at that; and she was glaring at Hiro as if she wanted to bash his head on the ground and beat his brains out, bring him back to life again, and kill him again in another way. And repeat the entire process over and over again until she was satisfied.

'_That's probably because Megurine-kaichō is behind me,'_ Hiro reasoned. _'Kaich_ō_ did mention it… Hatsune-fukukaichō is mad with her and I'm just blocking her view… Yup, that's it; she's just glaring through me, not at me.'_

Ah, the joys of being a clueless idiot.

Despite his belief in the fact that he wasn't the target of Hatsune-fukukaichō, Hiro still couldn't help but sweat copiously, uneasy under her glare. And Megurine-kaichō obviously wasn't letting go anytime soon, so Hiro looked around the room, seeking some respite from that heavy glare _when he spotted something green on the sofa._

'_That's… that's a leek!'_ Hiro felt all the blood drain away from his face as he recognized the object, memories of stories about how Hatsune-fukukaichō had defeated a wild bear with one.

'_Even Megurine-kaichō confirmed it, she was there!'_ Hiro sweat-dropped. This had gone too far, way too far for his liking. There was a high possibility of him getting hit with that leek around…

"I'm so sorry!" Hiro bowed and hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut after him.

* * *

><p>Luka and Miku burst into peals of laughter after Hiro left, glad that the room was soundproof.<p>

"Remember to close the door next time Miku," Luka reminded. "I won't always be able to throw something at the door, and it doesn't always work."

"I wonder why he looked at me with that face, like I was going to eat him up or something?" Miku thought aloud, causing Luka to laugh again.

"So, you don't get jealous, do you Miku?" Luka teased and Miku was suddenly enlightened.

"How naughty of you Luka," Miku backed Luka into the chair and she climbed onto her lap. "You should be punished, don't you think?"

"Hm? I don't know, what do you think?" Luka acted innocent. "All I wanted was to prove that you do get jealous, but if you won't admit it then I'll just have to do it again-"

Miku kissed her to stop her from speaking, their tongues fighting a battle for dominance. When they broke apart, Luka looked slightly dazed from being kissed, causing Miku to chuckle.

"You're right kaichō, I _do_ get jealous. All the time, when I see you and someone else touching; when you talk about someone in front of me; sometimes even when you just smile at them… You make me go crazy but I don't mind being crazy." She kissed Luka's hand. "As long as being crazy means being with you."

When Luka finally recovered her senses and blushed, it made Miku chuckle again.

* * *

><p>"You're mine, Luka." Miku kissed her chastely on the cheek. "Never forget that."<p>

As Hiro ran off, he reviewed what he had just found out.

It had been surprisingly easy for him to get free of Megurine-kaichō's grip, almost as if she had let him go…

'_Hmm… They were fighting, so maybe shouting, hence the panting… But then… what about the moaning?'_ Hiro wasn't too sure of what he had heard. _'I must have imagined it…'_

'_But to someone who didn't know the truth, it might seem like they were making out.'_ Hiro thought before he scolded himself for thinking like a prepubescent boy. _'That's only when they don't know the truth.'_

He skipped off happily to get himself some lunch, totally unaware that he had loaned his sister his wallet the day before, who was now happily shopping thanks to Hiro's 'sponsorship'.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a dilemma. Should I buy the Miku live concert DVD now, or wait till the LA concert in July is over and see if they have a DVD of that? I understand basic Japanese, but not when it's fast! I'm slow! If I was an animal I'll be a sloth! (Someone told me to just buy both but it's kinda difficult to explain to my parents where that amount went even if they aren't sponsoring it XD )<strong>

**Ohohoho~~! ^^ I just realized that two chapters counts as multi-chapter XD Muwhahahahahahaha! XD**

**P.S. If you're disappointed that they made up in this chapter, don't be. There are plenty more chances later on because I'll focus more on the troubles of having a relationship and it's always fun with jealousy around, which I found out that many of you like XD**


	3. Tuna and Me

**Oops, almost forgot to publish this chapter XD**

**Wow, I feel so hardworking today XD**

**I've finished the chapter after the next, I just have to look around long enough and I'll find it. I think. But I'll have to finish the next chapter first T^T**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Miku asked her girlfriend. "I really did stock up on tuna since your last visit."<p>

Luka shot her a grateful smile. "As much as I'd love to come over and finish all your tuna again, I can't. The Headmaster is coming over for dinner tonight, sorry."

"That's okay, because I know that you'll come over sooner or later to eat up all the tuna." Miku winked. "Because I'm just that irresistible!"

"You have no link whatsoever," Luka snorted. "But because I love you, I'll still listen to what you say."

Miku giggled. "You have no link too!" She intertwined their hands together. "I guess that makes us a pair then?"

"You bet." The two of them sat side by side in comfortable silence, Miku resting her head on Luka's shoulder.

"Miku? I love you."

"I love you too Luka."

No other words were said as each of them stared into space, both lost in their own thoughts.

Once they left this room, their sanctuary from prying eyes, they would once again turn into Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku, the Student Council President and Vice-President. Two female students; role models; dutiful followers of the school rules, and more importantly, the laws of society.

No one could ever find out this secret of theirs, even if the two of them had to go to the expanse of pretending to hate each other. To be honest, hiding their relationship was tiring, but the both of them knew the consequences if they were found out.

It was pitiful, really, to have to hide such a beautiful thing. Wasn't love something that crossed all boundaries, age, race, and religion? But why couldn't two people of the same gender publicly declare their relationship and show their affections for each other like other normal couples without being labeled as 'disgusting'?

"Luka?"

"What is it Miku?" Luka absently traced circles on Miku's palm.

"I just want you to know that I'm happy that you're sharing your time with me." Miku said softly. "You didn't have to come today; you should have stayed home to rest!"

"Silly," Luka smiled. "Every time I tried to sleep, your face would appear in my mind. I just _had_ to see you Miku…"

"Then why didn't you answer my calls?" Miku suddenly recalled the reason for her earlier distress. "I thought…"

"I'm sorry," Luka said instinctively, wanting to sooth Miku's hurt. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't contact me for _six_ _months_!" Miku was ready to do things Rin style, which meant beating something up, although she preferred for it to not be Luka, not that Miku would even think about hitting her. _'Maybe the wall…'_

"Miku…"

"What?" Miku snapped and instantly regretted it. "Sorry, I'm not exactly myself today…"

"You didn't…" Luka waved her apology away. "You didn't contact me…"

Miku was confused. "But I did, I really did… I asked Takeshi-san for your number…"

"Takeshi?" Luka had a hunch. "Miku, can you should me what he wrote?"

"Sure, I have it somewhere in my pocket," Miku produced said item from her pocket. She had been carrying it around with her always; it served as a reminder of Luka in her absence, bringing Miku small comfort.

She handed it over. "What's wrong?"

Luka studied it carefully.

"Miku… this…" Her eyes met Miku's. "You called the wrong number."

"What?" Miku peered. "Isn't that a two? And that is… umm, eight?"

"Well, he may not look like it, but Takeshi's handwriting…"

"It sucks."

Luka had to stop herself from laughing; it really was a stupid reason as to why they hadn't been able to contact each other.

Miku didn't know what to think. Then something hit her. "But then… Why didn't _you_ try to contact me?"

"T-That's because…" Luka tried to think of something. "B-Because…"

"You can't read Takeshi-san's handwriting too, can you?" Miku said knowingly. "And you asked him to copy out your contact list when you changed numbers."

"I… can't." Luka finally admitted, making a mental note to never let Takeshi copy things for her again. It had seemed like a good idea that at that time, Luka had many things to do within a short amount of time, but when she had received the paper with words written in such a 'fantastic' style, it was already too late.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," Miku smiled and suddenly jumped to her feet, gesturing wildly. "In fact, I think things worked out better this way! We yearned for each other during our pain-filled separation, torn apart by jealousy and misunderstandings before reuniting in a passionate clash of-"

"M-Miku, you really should, y-you know, c-cover u-up…" Luka cut in, covering her face with her hands but peeking through her fingers.

"What? Oh." Miku obeyed, winking at Luka. "Like what you see?" She laughed when Luka blushed. "You're so adorable Luka!"

"Y-You're t-terrible, M-Miku."

"But you still love me anyway."

There was no need for an answer, because the both of them knew it to be true.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Miku took off her shoes and headed straight for the kitchen. "What are you cooking, Mikuo- whoa!"<p>

"Yo!" Megurine Luki greeted cheerfully, clad in a frilly pink apron. "Mikuo's upstairs slacking."

"L-Luki-sempai…" Miku wasn't too surprised at seeing Luka's brother in her home, Luki and Mikuo were good friends and besides, Luki bore an uncanny resemblance to Luka, being twins, something which was a bonus for Miku.

"Umm…" Miku wondered how she was to go about broaching the delicate subject. "Luki-sempai, I don't mind you cooking- it smells really delicious, by the way- but err… why are you wearing _that_?"

"You mean this?" Luki gestured at the apron good-naturedly, even giving a little twirl, not minding wearing it one bit. "Isn't it customary to wear an apron while cooking? Besides, pink looks great on me, although it is kinda frilly…"

Miku had to resist her extreme urge to burst into laughter.

"Luki-sempai, we have… other aprons… less frilly ones… Mikuo bought that," Miku pointed at the frilly apron. "Saying it was for a joke, to see who was dumb enough to wear it."

"But…" Luki set down the spatula. "Mikuo sat that _this_ was the only apron and even he wore it…"

Then it hit him.

"Holy sh- He lied, didn't he?"

Luki tore off the apron and dashed towards what Miku presumed to be Mikuo's room.

Miku calmly took out a teal apron decorated with leeks and put it on, ignoring the crashing and slamming sounds coming from above, and took over the cooking.

'_Damn. I forgot to get a picture for Luka.'_

* * *

><p>"Itadekimasu!" The three of them chanted dutifully before throwing themselves into the meal.<p>

"Dish ish rella good!" Mikuo, sporting a black eye, told his sister.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Miku replied primly. "And most of the credit goes to Luki-sempai; I merely finished what he started."

"Sorry for using up most of your tuna!" Luki beamed, although it looked more like a grimace with the huge plaster across his cheek. "I just couldn't resist!"

"It's okay, Miku will just stock up on more because her dear kaichō-sama might come for dinner sometime!" Mikuo deftly dodged the leek that had been sent flying at him. "How come your sister has such devotees to hero-worship her but not you Luki?"

"Onee-san is just that good!" Luki said proudly, not jealous of his twin's achievements. "Don't worry Miku; it's easy to be in awe of her especially when you're working together."

Miku was relieved, none of them suspected anything. Feeling the need to change the subject, Miku asked Luki. "Why aren't you having dinner at home? Luka-sempai said that the Headmaster was coming over for dinner."

"Have dinner at home _today_?" Luki made a face. "He always brings his drill sister along and the two of them are… Not to mention that I got…"

The Hatsune siblings nodded in understanding. One Kasane sibling was okay, fun even, but put the two together and you get disaster. Not to mention that Luki had been beaten up pretty badly by Teto…

"Anyway, I'd rather be having dinner with the lovely Hatsune-fukukaichō." Luki winked at Miku as he reached for a piece of tuna.

Another pair of chopsticks challenged his for the tuna.

"Don't flirt with my adorable little sister in front of me Megurine," Mikuo warned as the two of them started their chopsticks battle.

"Hey, you don't even eat tuna!" Luki complained when Mikuo managed to maneuver the piece that he had been aiming for away.

"Says who?" Mikuo defiantly popped a piece of tuna into his mouth. "See, I ate that!"

"I wanted that piece!" Luki cried out in dismay and the two of them tussled for the remaining tuna.

Miku seized a piece and popped it into her mouth, making Luki wail about 'evil leek-loving people who steal tuna' and she chewed it slowly. _'I wonder how is Luka's dinner going?'_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"Ah, well, that was all that your parents said." Ted, the bearer of bad news, smiled weakly at his furious cousin. "I just found out too! Don't blame me! I have absolutely nothing to do with it, I swear!"

An angry Megurine, especially an angry Megurine Luka, was even worse than an angry Teto being called drill hair.

"Well..." Ted sweat-dropped when the paper in Luka's hands was crumpled and if Luka could shoot laser from her eyes, the paper would have been pulverized by now. That and Ted, who had delivered the piece of paper. "I have something on, so no dinner! Busy, busy! Bye!"

He ran out as fast as his legs could carry him, having no wish to die yet.

"Takeshi!"

"Yes Luka-sama?" He entered the room from where he had been eavesdropping and bowed.

"Google Kamui Gakupo."

* * *

><p>"Luka-sempai! Can I speak with you in private?"<p>

"Of course, Hatsune-san." Luka recognized their code for 'I need to speak with you urgently' and excused herself, following Miku into her office and locking the door after her.

"What is it Miku?" Luka ran her eyes over Miku, letting out a relived sigh when she saw that Miku was fine.

"I just wanted to talk to you!" Miku beamed, making Luka want to facepalm and hug her at the same time. Miku then threw herself into Luka's arms, solving Luka's dilemma.

"How was your dinner yesterday?"

Luka thought back to the shocking news that she had learnt yesterday. Hugging Miku close, she smiled gently and lied. "No, it was normal; nothing special."

"Well… Luki came over yesterday and he wore a frilly pink apron!" Miku laughed. "It's the one that Mikuo bought from the costume shop, remember?"

"I remember… Did you get a picture?"

"It's okay," Luka patted Miku's head upon seeing her crestfallen expression. "I have tons of embarrassing photos of Luki already." Luka really didn't mind, but she still couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment. _'Damn. There goes my chance of blackmailing Luki into going for me.'_

"Ne, Luka?" Miku toyed with a pink strand of hair, twirling it around her finger.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind going grocery shopping with me later? I had to cook the remaining tuna after Luki-sempai cried because Mikuo ate his tuna." Miku frowned. "I don't want to bother you, but the manager always sends me creepy looks whenever I'm there…"

"I'm free! I'll accompany you!" Luka exclaimed, feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness. _'The manager, huh?'_ "And I'm sorry that Luki's so idiotic, he must have caused you a lot of trouble…"

"Not at all!" Miku smiled. "Luki-sempai is rather cute, and uh-" Miku fumbled with her words as she watched Luka's face, it was getting difficult to breathe all of a sudden with the heavy aura around her… "B-Because he l-looks so much l-like you!"

The air instantly cleared and Luka gave Miku a radiant smile that could rival the sun.

"Aww, that's so kind of you Miku! I mean, Luki and I _are_ twins…" Miku didn't hear the rest of what Luka was saying, she was too preoccupied with staring at Luka.

'_Sudden mood swings…'_ Miku realized that Luka had been worried about whether she had been hurt earlier. _'Is there something wrong Luka?'_

* * *

><p>"Manager. Manager!"<p>

"What is- oh my god." The manager's eyes widened when he saw who had just entered the store. _'It's those two girls again!'_

"Calm down!" The employee grabbed the manager to stop him from banging his head on the cash register. "Use the wall! We still need the cash register to be in working condition!"

"… Should have taken the day off! …" The manager wailed to himself. "I helped an old lady cross the road today! Why am I still so unlucky?"

The last time he had since those two girls together, he had ended up being pressed against the wall by the girl with pink hair while the teal girl had smacked a leek threateningly into her palm as they interrogated him on the lack of tuna and leeks in the store.

It wasn't even his fault that another pink-and-teal duo, both boys, had bought all the tuna and leeks in the store and left just before the girls came.

'_I'm middle-aged! I'm susceptible to heart attacks!'_ Feeling eyes on him, the manager looked up to meet an ice cold glare.

"I-Is i-it j-just m-me, o-or i-is i-it g-getting c-colder i-in h-here?" The manager asked through clattering teeth. "W-Why's p-pinky l-looking a-at m-me l-like t-that? I-I d-didn't d-do a-anything w-wrong!"

One glance at the employee beside him showed that he was shivering as well, which meant that the air-conditioner had probably broken down and was now trying to freeze everyone in the store.

'_Yup, that's probably it.'_ The manager convinced himself.

"I'm going to escape- I mean, go find someone to talk about the air-conditioner. You're in charge!" The manager patted the employee on the back and all but ran out of the store.

"Manager! Don't leave me alone with _them_!"

* * *

><p>Luka stared hard at the tuna, trying to decide which to get. She had been really pleased with herself for glaring at the manager like that- <em>'Serves him right for scaring Miku!'<em>- although she didn't know why he had suddenly brisk-walked out of the store, leaving a crying employee behind.

'_Whatever.'_ Luka forced her attention back to the tuna. She didn't have much time left and Miku would be back from the vegetables section soon.

"Excuse me miss, but where can I find the cabbages?"

"Left," Luka didn't look up.

"Thank you…" She heard the sound of shuffling feet and then the high-pitched yell of a familiar voice which caused her to look up immediately.

"Ojii-san, you don't pick up live crabs with your hands!" Miku lectured. "You'll get hurt, use the tongs!"

"Crabs? Oh my, I thought that they were apples. Sorry for the trouble…" He bowed to a tank of fish nearby.

"Jii-san! I found the carrots!" A young girl appeared with a bag of said item in hand, hurrying towards her grandfather while apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry! My grandfather has really bad hearing, his eyesight too. He has droopy eyes like the rest of the family, you see- wait, I'm blabbing aren't I? Sor-" The girl tripped over nothing and was sent crashing to the ground. "Oww…"

"Are you okay?" Luka extended a hand and helped her up.

"Fumiko, these two would make a lovely couple!" Her grandfather declared as he clasped a bewildered Luka's hands. "Don't you think?"

"Gramps? I'm over here."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He bowed to a stack of cans.

"Never mind," Fumiko took hold of her grandfather by arm and led him away, thanking Luka and Miku and apologizing for any trouble that her grandfather might have caused. "I'm so sorry, my grandfather says just the weirdest things, don't mind him!"

"They're both girls!" Fumiko informed in a not-so-soft whisper once the two of them were a reasonable distance away.

"Their auras look brilliant together! Although I sensed a hint of darkness in that one…" The old man ignored his granddaughter, lost in his own world of dire predictions and warnings. "There'll be trouble, many problems for the two of them… but if they manage to stick together…"

He then walked into a shelf, sending Fumiko into a panic all over again.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but you'll have to carry the tuna back by yourself," Luka apologized. "I have an appointment to… discuss something important."<p>

"That's okay," Miku didn't miss how Luka had frowned slightly when she had said important. She smiled at Luka. "I can handle everything, stay safe!"

"I will," Luka beamed back, unable to resist Miku's infectious smile. "See you tomor- Miku!"

"W-What? I'm innocent, I tell you!"

"This!" Luka forced Miku to drop the bags that she was carrying, gripping Miku's wrist tightly. "You're bleeding!"

"One of the crabs earlier must have got me somehow," Miku looked a little queasy at seeing her bloody finger. She looked away. "That old man was… weird. He- what are you doing?"

"Sucking your finger," Luka tried to smile with one finger in her mouth at the same time. "What does it look like?"

"You can't do that!" Miku flushed and she tried to pull her finger free, but Luka anticipated it and ran her tongue down Miku's finger in a sensual lick, causing Miku to slap a hand over mouth to stifle any sounds that might escape.

"W-We're in public you dummy!" Miku was glad that Luka couldn't read minds; she didn't want to know what might happen if Luka discovered that she had rather… liked that.

"I bet you liked that," Luka teased, sending Miku into a fluster even though Luka had released her finger. "And you don't have to act like a prude…" Luka waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Miku, taking advantage of Miku's distress to plant a swift kiss on Miku's lips.

"This reminds me of our first kiss." Luka breathed into Miku's ear and Miku blinked, Luka already a few feet away after Miku looked up from the Band-Aid that Luka had somehow managed to wrap around her finger.

"Bye Miku!"

Miku dumbly waved back, not really knowing what was going on.

'_Luka's just that amazing,'_ Miku shook her head as she picked up the bags, teal eyes suddenly narrowing. _'And suspicious…'_

Luka suddenly tripped, looking down to find that there was nothing on the ground to have caused her to trip. _'Strange…'_

* * *

><p>"Wow, don't you look like a drowned chicken."<p>

"Wow, don't you look-" Luka shot back instinctively as someone slid into the seat opposite her, her mood as foul as the weather outside. "Gay."

"I'm not- so what if I am?" With a deep voice that contrasted with his feminine features, Luka instantly decided that she disliked Kamui Gakupo. The fact that Luka was supposed to marry him didn't help either. (Okay, maybe she disliked him _because_ of that, but still…)

"Liar," Luka casually said as she stirred her coffee.

"I'm not lying! I'm really gay!" Luka held up a hand, silencing whatever he wanted to say next. She then produced the tape recorder that she had been hiding, smirking when she saw Gakupo's eyes widen in shock.

A click on the replay button quickly confirmed his suspicions.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He made to snatch at the tape recorder, in Luka's hands, but Luka anticipated it and moved it out of his reach.

"I'm a Megurine. We don't play fair." Luka took a sip of the coffee. "I can see why our families think that we match; my parents are no different from yours." She watched him. "And if you're going to lie to me, you have to be even better than me at it before you even try."

Gakupo stared at the pink fiend opposite him, suddenly understanding why his parents had seen her fit to marry into their yakuza family.

"So… you're not giving me the tape recorder?"

Luka laughed. "You know, I was in a really good mood before this; until I remembered that I had to come here. Then, still in a rather good mood, I _ran_ all the way here _in the rain_, thinking that I was late. Until I saw the empty table."

"I get it, I get it!" Gakupo scowled. "I'm sorry, okay? Can you give it to me? I'll get into serious trouble with my mother if she heard that."

"I don't mind you committing hara-kiri, your mother would demand it." Luka smiled. "It would solve my current frustrations, _samurai_."

"Your parents will just find you another." Gakupo argued, desperate to get the tape recorder. _'She did her research.'_

"True," Luka sighed. "And I'll be keeping this," She slipped the tape recorder into a pocket. "Just for fun."

"Is there someone you have in mind already?" From the way she seemed to freeze right before his eyes. Gakupo knew that he had hit the nail on the head; no wonder she was so hostile. "Who is it?"

"None of your business!" Luka hissed, one hand clutching onto the edge of the table tightly, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "You should have cross-dressed; it would have been more convincing!"

"You're right. I did try, but I kept falling with the heels." Gakupo answered good-naturedly, glad that the both of them didn't want to go through with this arrangement. He peered closely at Luka. "Are you okay? You looked rather flushed."

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan?" The guard smiled when he recognized her. "Come in. come in!"<p>

Miku smiled as she was led to the parlor of the massive mansion that was Luka's home. She had rushed to the Student Council room the instant lessons had ended, getting the work for the day done before rushing over to visit Luka.

"Oh it's you." Luka's butler, Takeshi, said when he entered the room. Miku looked around for Luka.

"Where's Luka?"

"Luka-sama caught a cold after meeting with her fiancé yesterday." Takeshi informed coolly. "It is nothing life-threatening; the doctor has already been around to see her. You may leave."

"Wait!" Miku grabbed the edge of his suit as he turned to leave. "I came all the way here to see Luka, so please? Even a glimpse will do. I won't bother her."

Takeshi looked irritated. "She's resting right now."

"It's okay; I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"Are you stupid? I just told you that she met with her fiancé yesterday and all you do is whine about seeing her!" Takeshi exploded. "She didn't tell you that she was engaged, did she? Stop looking for her so much! I'm sick of you hogging Luka's attention _all the time_!"

As Miku stared at Takeshi in astonishment, he realized what he had just done and what he had just revealed.

"I… I…" He ran out of the door, Miku still absorbing his words earlier.

Slowly lowering herself onto a chair, Miku had only one thought in his mind.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

The news about Luka's engagement wasn't extremely surprising to Miku; after all Luka was going to take over one of the largest companies in the world someday, and arranged marriages were extremely common in the business world.

'_Still, she didn't tell me…'_ Miku rubbed her eyes and sighed, she would deal with that later once Luka was better.

Miku had always known that Takeshi didn't just see Luka in the employer-employee way, besides, he had always seemed jealous of Miku, constantly glaring at her whenever the two met. Miku may be clueless, but she hadn't reached the point where she couldn't tell that the boy who had always pushed her over whenever he could during their childhood disliked her.

What shocked her was the fact that Luka might be getting married. Miku hadn't thought much about the future, but now… She wondered what it would be like to live together with Luka.

"Miku-chan?" A maid timidly popped her head through the doorway. "Takeshi-san requests that you go to the Dining Room for a private meeting."

* * *

><p>Takeshi took of his spectacles and wiped them with a cloth, his fingers trembling.<p>

'_So close…'_ He was so close to getting rid of the Hatsune brat, and after that he would think of something to get Luka out of her engagement. _'Really, what are her parents thinking, to find such a unsuitable family to marry her off to? Old Master Megurine won't be happy when he learns about it, and the relationship between Luka's parents and him isn't that good…'_

"Luka!" A sudden cry interrupted his thoughts, and he pushed his spectacles back on in time to see Miku enter the room.

"Mi-chan!" Luka tried to get up from where she was sitting at the head of the table, but Takeshi forced her back down.

"Don't move about so much Luka-sama, you're still sick."

Luka glared at him, knowing better than to argue, but she instantly brightened up when Miku came near.

"Mi-chan, kiss!" Luka demanded, but Takeshi placed himself in between them.

"Hatsune-san, I'm sure that you know Luka-sama's mind reverts back to a childlike state whenever she's having a fever, don't you?" He gestured at the sulking Luka behind him, who was wondering if it would be worth it to kick him.

"And…?" Miku was relieved when Luka looked none worse for the wear, but there was something odd about Takeshi… _'He has something up his sleeve, no doubt about it…'_

"And she can't lie, exactly like a child. She only does what she really wants to do."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that we can find out now; right now, the extent of Luka-sama's affections for you." Takeshi fought to keep the growing smirk off his face as Miku stood there in silent contemplation.

"How?"

"It's very simple, really." Takeshi lost the fight and he smirked. "We'll ask Luka-sama to choose between you and tuna, asking her which she likes best."

"That's it?" Miku said incredulously. "How can you be so sure that it even works?"

'_Because I went through it, and she picked tuna.'_ Takeshi thought bitterly. "It has… worked before."

At a ring of the bell, two maids enter the dining room while pushing a cart. They set a covered tray on the table before they left as silently as they came.

Takeshi walked over to and whipped the lid off the tray and Luka was there instantly, even managing to sneak a piece of the sushi into her mouth.

'_He did that on purpose.'_ Miku watched Luka screw her eyes shut in utter bliss as she chewed the tuna.

"How do you like the otoro Luka-sama? The chefs specially prepared it so that it melts like snow in your mouth." Takeshi smiled at Luka, who was nodding her head furiously. He turned his attention back to Miku.

"Hatsune-san, when Luka-sama picks the tuna, you have to agree to leave her alone and only talk to her when necessary."

"Don't you mean 'if'." Miku shot back coldly. Maybe a bit of Luka had rubbed off her, and Miku took renewed confidence in that, hoping that Takeshi couldn't see how badly shaken she really was.

Luka was a tuna fanatic, Miku knew that much. Luka's love for tuna rivaled her own love for leeks, but Miku had never thought about which Luka loved more: tuna or her.

'_I don't even know which I like more, Luka or leeks…'_ Miku's gaze wandered over to a now pouting Luka, who was sticking her tongue out at Takeshi, angry that he stopped her from eating more.

'_But… I'll pick Luka over leeks any day,'_ Miku's frown softened to an affectionate smile. There were hundreds of leeks in the world, but there was only one Luka.

Miku made up her mind.

"If I win, if Luka picks me, you'll have to agree to not bother us anymore." Miku kept her eyes on Luka. "And you'll have to let Luka eat the sushi."

"Anything." His self-assuredness made Miku wish that she had a leek currently, just so that she could shove it up his-

"Luka-sama, what do you like more?" Takeshi paused to ensure that he had her full attention. "Tuna? Or…" His lips curled up into a sneer. "Miku?"

The way that he had said her name was like it left a bad taste in his mouth, but Miku was too busy watching Luka to take offence.

"Tuna… or Mi-chan?" Luka's forehead wrinkled in thought as she looked at the tuna and Miku back and forth, trying to decide which she like more.

She wobbled towards the tuna, and then stumbled a few steps towards Miku, clearly torn between the two.

"I… I don't know!"

"Maybe we should do this some other time, Luka is sick-"

"There's no other time!" Takeshi cut Miku off, placing both hands on Luka's shoulders and he looked at her in the eye.

"It's very simple, do you enjoy eating tuna more, or do you enjoy spending time with Miku more?"

"I-I…" Luka subconsciously walked towards Miku.

Miku fought to keep the growing grin off her face, she didn't want to scare Luka; Takeshi looked like he had just swallowed a dozen lemons.

"I-I'm sorry!" Luka suddenly burst out and she flung herself towards the tuna. "I'm sorry! Tuna!"

Miku froze right where she stood, stunned.

Takeshi laughed.

"Well, I think that answers our question."

* * *

><p><strong>Harakiri: The ritual act of killing oneself by cutting open one's stomach with a sword as an honorable way of avoiding disgrace.<strong>

**Otoro: The premium part of tuna belly that usually does not get a price on any sushi house menu. _Otoro_ is the best part of the tuna. **

**I know the part with the arranged marriage part is old, but it's all part of the events moving towards to monumental event known as the End XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have good news and bad news.  
><strong>

**Bad News: I lost all my files, so I didn't know where I stopped and what I wrote before and I DON'T HAVE MY FILES!  
><strong>

**Good News:**** I lost all my files, so I didn't know where I stopped and what I wrote before and I DON'T HAVE MY FILES! ... so you get long chapters like this XD**

**I had trouble with the hair... Dx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I think you overstayed your welcome, Hatsune-san." Takeshi said smugly. "It's time for you to leave; not to worry though, I'll see you out personally."<p>

He pushed a stunned Miku towards the door.

"What are you doing? Miku! Come here now!"

"L-Luka-sama? I… I thought you…" Takeshi stared at the hand clutching his arm tightly. "D-Didn't you pick tuna? You like tuna better than Hatsune-san, don't you?"

Luka gave him a 'Are you retarded?' look. "Why would I pick tuna over Mi-chan?"

"B-But… you… earlier-" Takeshi gabbled. "You… and the tuna-"

Luka skipped up to Miku with a bright smile on her face. "Let's go to Luka's room Mi-chan!" She didn't give Miku any chance to speak as she dragged her away. "Don't stay in the same room as Takeshi the idiot, you might catch his stupidity!"

Pausing at the door, Luka turned back to give Takeshi a condescending look. "By the way, Luka almost forgot to tell you, but your handwriting sucks."

The door closed behind the two of them, leaving a shocked Takeshi behind.

'_My… handwriting sucks?'_

* * *

><p>"Mi-chan, Mi-chan! Let's play a game!" Luka beamed. "It'll be real fun, promise!"<p>

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Miku accommodated, smiling at her.

"You lose! You gotta kiss Luka as forfeit!" Luka stole a quick kiss from Miku's lips and grinned widely. "Like that Mi-chan!"

"W-What?" Miku was stunned, something that she seemed to be prone to doing recently.

"You lost! You have to kiss Luka as forfeit!" Luka repeated patiently; thinking for a while she changed her mind. "On second thought, Luka will claim it later! Let's play video games! You _have_to help Luka with this level Mi-chan!"

As they were blowing up zombies on the screen, Miku noticed that Luka kept rubbing her eyes and she yawned occasionally; she finally drew the line when Luka's eyes drooped and her virtual character died yet again.

"That's it young lady!" Miku tried her best impersonation of a bossy mother, which was rather difficult seeing as she had no one to emulate, with her own mother dead and Luka's practically non-existent. "You're going to bed right now whether you like it or not!"

To her surprise, Luka obeyed immediately, setting down the game console and climbing into bed.

"Can you tell Luka a story?" She asked Miku meekly.

"Of course," Miku sent a quick text to Mikuo informing him of her whereabouts, that she would be back late and for him to not worry. "What story do you want to hear?"

"Anything, as long as you're the one telling!" Luka answered cheerily, motioning for Miku to sit beside her on the bed.

Miku was a little weirded out by the fact that she was the 'adult' for once, and with Luka randomly announcing that Miku had to kiss her as a forfeit for a game that Miku didn't recall playing, and now a bedtime story…

'_It's almost as if… she's playing for time…'_ Miku had great Luka-sense; she normally could read Luka like an open book.

She gently placed her hands over Luka's. "Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

From the way Luka suddenly avoided her eyes, Miku knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't get mad." Miku smiled. "I rarely get mad; well, unless I see you flirting with someone but since you don't do that that's not really relevant-"

"Luka doesn't want you to leave!" Luka suddenly blurted out. "Luka had to take horrid tasting medicine even though Luka felt funny since Luka woke up and Takeshi wouldn't let Luka call you…"

"I have to return home eventually, but I'll stay with you till you fall asleep, is that fine with you? I promise." Miku held out her pinky, sensing Luka's loneliness. "Pinky swear!"

"Pinky swear!" Luka looked a little happier. She got out of bed and went over to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and she scribbled on it quickly, sneaking glances every now and then to ensure that Miku wasn't peeking, much to the tealette's amusement.

"Here," She handed Miku the folded note. "Give this to Takeshi, no peeking!"

"I won't," Miku tried not to laugh as she watched Luka. _'So cute!'_

"You know," Miku began lightly, her eyes staring at a spot of wall so that she wouldn't burst into premature laughter. "I just realized that there's a dumbass in this room!"

"Where?" Luka's eyes were wide and she looked around. "There's only two of us here Mi-chan!"

Miku snickered.

"I. Meant. You!"

Luka scowled. "Luka isn't a dumbass!"

"I'm not the one who almost passed up on a win-win situation, aren't I?" Miku lost the battle and laughed, deciding to tease Luka further. "What with the apologizing ceremony with the sushi before picking me, that really hurt, you know?"

"Luka can't help it!" Luka huffed and crossed her arms, an uncertain look in her eyes. "Luka's toast was… creepy today… Luka didn't want the tuna to- y-you're the dumbass Mi-chan!"

"Hmm? If I'm the dumbass then… doesn't it make you the idiot to my dumbass?" Miku asked with a twinkle in her eye. "We'll be a pair then!"

"Luka can be Mi-chan's idiot… Luka doesn't mind…" Luka blushed. "Can Luka have her kiss now?"

Miku bent down, ignoring her puckered lips to kiss her cheek.

"Cheat!" Luka accused as her eyelids flew open.

"You said a kiss, but you didn't specify where~!" Miku sang as Luka scowled and turned her back on Miku.

"Luka doesn't want to talk to you."

"Really? That's so sad…" Miku faked a sigh and she slipped under the covers, wrapping her arms around Luka only to withdraw seconds later. "If you don't want talk to me then I suppose we can't cuddle…"

"Says who?" Luka was facing Miku in the blink of an eye. "Luka feels like talking to you a teeny bit more now!"

Miku sighed again and shifted away. "I better don't bother you, you're probably-"

"Okay, maybe Luka wants talk to you a whole lot more now!" Luka stubbornly clung onto her pride as she clutched Miku. "Don't not cuddle with Luka! Luka demands it!"

"Yes, whatever Ojō-sama wishes," Miku decided to stop and she patted Luka's head, worming closer to Luka. "Happy?"

"That's much better." Luka said solemnly before bursting into giggles. "Can you sing Luka a lullaby Mi-chan?"

"You only have to ask," Miku wrapped her arms around Luka and started to sing softly.

Held in Miku's loving embrace, Luka quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Takeshi-san?" Miku approached him cautiously. "Luka asked me to pass you this."<p>

Miku took his grunt for a 'yes' and passed him the note before moving away. After all, he probably was still sore over what happened earlier.

"I… I'll be going now. Goodbye."

"Wait."

Miku froze and he laughed.

"Why do you look so shocked? Luka-sama asked me to send you back; it's late. Here, I'll even let you read the note."

'_Better to be safe than sorry,'_ Miku took the note from him. It took her a couple of minutes to decipher the untidy scrawl, but she managed.

The note read:

"Dear Takeshi

Luka is giving this to Mi-chan to pass to you, and Luka knows that Luka's handwriting is probably really horrible right now; still it's not as bad as yours. (Ha! Luka is still not happy about what you did earlier, get the chefs to prepare tuna tomorrow and we'll see) Anyway, send Mi-chan home, it's getting dark and Luka will be even angrier if you let a girl, especially Mi-chan, walk around the streets in the dark alone!"

The note was signed off with what Miku assumed was an angry face, but she couldn't really tell.

'_Aww, she still can't draw properly!'_ Miku chuckled.

"Come." Takeshi cut into her thoughts. "I know you can't stand my company as much as I can't stand yours, so the earlier we leave the earlier we part." He headed towards the door, turning back when he noticed that Miku wasn't following.

"Don't you trust me? I promise that I won't try anything else today; I'm not in the mood. If you don't trust me, then surely you trust Luka-sama?"

Miku frowned in thought.

Luka trusted him enough to ask him to send her home… so… she could trust him.

Right?

* * *

><p>"You like Luka, don't you?" Miku blurted out. "Am I right, Takeshi-san?"<p>

The car suddenly lurched to the other side of the road and a string of curses was heard as Takeshi swerved the car back onto the correct lane to avoid a collision with another car coming in the opposite direction.

He finally stopped at a traffic junction to fix Miku with a look.

"This is _not_ a question that you should ask someone, especially when said person is driving a car _which you are a passenger in_. Do you have a death wish, Hatsune-san?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Miku continued mulishly. "You like Luka."

Takeshi sighed as he resisted the urge to bash himself into oblivion so as to avoid the one conversation he didn't want to have, with the one person that he didn't want to have it with.

"What makes you think so?"

"The way you act."

Takeshi sighed again.

"Look, everyone likes Luka-sama, okay? I'm no exception to that."

"But you like her in a different way." Takeshi remained silent but Miku kept pressing on for an answer.

"Fine! I give in! I like her in a different way, okay? Happy?" Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're like some hunting dog that never lets go once it catches its prey."

"That's how I got Luka!" Miku grinned before staring at him determinedly. "Is that why you don't like me? Cuz Luka likes me like that? Since we were young I've been getting the vibes that you dislike me."

"Look, how would you like it if the one person who has been depending on you for everything suddenly comes up to you one day and tells you that she doesn't need you anymore?" The car was off like a shot the instant the light changed; Takeshi more eager than ever to see Miku home as soon as possible.

Miku decided to keep silent, guessing that Takeshi was one of those 'old people' types.

'_Well, he IS middle-aged…'_

Thus she waited.

"You start questioning your existence…"

She looked at him, confused, but Takeshi was miles away.

"My da- father," He cut off Miku's reply unsteadily. "He was… not a kind person. Eventually he did something worthy of his status as first-class scum and he ran, leaving his wife and children behind to clean up after him. And to survive… sometimes you do things that you aren't proud of."

His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Ultimately, I ended up working for the Megurine family. Her grandfather needed someone reliable that he could trust to watch over her and handle things while he was gone, and since I owe him a really big favor…"

Takeshi shrugged.

"Watch over her? You mean her parents were already absent since she was young?" Miku was stunned. "But back then she-"

"Every Megurine is self-reliant. It's a lesson that is drummed into them since young so that they grow up to be… well, no one gets close to a Megurine and gets away unscathed…" He smiled slightly. "Although Luka-sama was quite different…"

"She was the exact opposite of what she is now," Miku realized that Luka's childhood wasn't as nice as her positive mind had pictured it out to be. "Except for the talking part though; she still doesn't talk much."

"Yes well," Takeshi remembered how Luka would cling onto him, a lonely child frightened in an empty house. "She started to change after she met you. For the better, I like to think. She started to come out of her shell; I think that's what Old Master Megurine wanted too. His chosen heir has to be perfect so that none of the relatives can object when she takes over. It's also probably why he allowed you to play with Luka-sama even though she was normally not allowed any playmates."

"But why is she engaged?"

"That is the doing of her parents." Takeshi said darkly. "They and Old Master Megurine never got along; they're probably tying to agitate him by resorting to such a method. He'll never approve to such a match…. And he won't approve of your relationship either…"

"I know," Miku replied seriously. The Megurine family spanned generations back hundreds of years and traditional families frowned on same gender relationships.

"You need to start thinking about the future, for both your sakes." Takeshi broke gently. "If this is just an adolescent fling then it's best to end it soon. Many girls experiment and end up getting married, going the way society approves of."

"I-"

"I'm telling you this for Luka-sama's sake." He took a deep breath, not really willing to disclose this bit of information. "She's really serious about you. But are you the same?"

To her horror, Miku could not answer.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything Takeshi-san," Miku had resumed staring out of the car window, not knowing what else to do. "I learnt a lot today, important things."<p>

"No problem," He said, feeling relieved after letting out what had been bottled up for so long. "Think of me as an older bro- I mean, treat Luka-sama well!"

"We're still not friends!" He added quickly when Miku suddenly turned to him with shining eyes. "I don't know why I said all that, but-"

"I figured it out!" Miku snapped her fingers in sudden enlightenment. She beamed at him.

"You're tsudere."

The screeching of car tires and furious car horns rang in the night as a car narrowly avoided head on collision with a truck and almost caused a road accident.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

"…I'm very sorry, but let us-"

"Good!" The teacher interrupted. "Sit down, we'll find someone else to continue so…" His eyes roamed over the class to settle on a figure staring out of the window. "Hatsune! Continue!"

"Huh? Umm, yes!" Miku hastily stood and grabbed her textbook. _'Wait, I thought this was English class? But the words on the textbook are…'_

"Miku-nee!" Rin whispered. "Upside down, you're holding it upside down!"

"Oh, right." Miku flushed as she turned the book into the proper position; the teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, long used to Miku's antics.

"Umm…"

"Page ninety-four," Len whispered from her left side. "Fifth line from the bottom!"

"Hatsune-san? The whole class is waiting."

Miku cleared her throat. "I am really sorry, but let us just be friends."

"What did you say?" The teacher's eyes bulged. "Repeat."

"Just be friends."

"Miku blinked cluelessly as the whole class erupted into laughter; the portly teacher flushing a deep crimson.

"Detention!"

* * *

><p>"The problem is, Miku-nee, is that your 'just be friends' sounds like 'chubby friends'." Rin explained. "Sensei is… well… rather sensitive about his weight…"<p>

"I still don't see why he has to get so worked up." Miku sulked. "I was going to buy more leeks after school today!"

"Don't worry, I sent Len to do just that!" Rin patted her head. "So cheer up a little. Besides, look on the bright side! You only have detention today and not for the rest of the week!"

It was late afternoon and the two of them were currently in the classroom; Miku serving her detention with Rin accompanying her till the teacher came to oversee Miku.

"Urgh." Miku bashed her head on the desk. _'My leeks! And I wanted to ask Luka to accompany me again today…'_

"You have to chill Miku-nee," Rin watched Miku's head bashing nonchalantly, knowing from past experience that it took a lot more for someone like Miku to be hurt. "It's seriously hot today and moving around so much doesn't help."

"Hrgh…" Came the non-committal answer.

"I'm going to get some juice." Rin announced as she shot to her feet suddenly. "You want vegetable juice Miku-nee?"

"Anything…"

_'I suppose I would be this devastated too if I was told I have to spend extra time in school…'_ Rin watched Miku mumble to herself, the head bashing coming occasionally. _'But… that's a little extreme…'_

"I won't take long Miku-nee, hang in there!"

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan~~!" An irritatingly cheerful voice called out, accompanied by the sound of the classroom door sliding open. "I heard all about it!"<p>

Shion Kaito, a student in the same year as Luka and one of Miku's many friends, walked over with a popsicle in hand, fanning himself with the other.

"Wow, it's really hot today isn't it Miku-chan?"

Miku stared. "Take off your scarf then."

"What?" Kaito stared at Miku in horror as if she had just informed him of a massive blackout all over the world which caused ice-cream everywhere to melt before he could consume it. "But the scarf is a part of the uniform! How can the fukukaichō ask me not to dress appropriately?"

"I'm pretty sure that you're deluding yourself Kaito," Miku shot back. "You're the only one walking around with a blue scarf wrapped around your neck for the whole year."

"Omigosh, what is this?" Kaito polished off his popsicle in record time; throwing away the stick to peer at Miku closely in concern. "Miku-chan is upset! Is it because of the rumor that's been circulating all over the school?"

His comment prompted another session of head bashing from Miku.

"Don't worry," Kaito watched her, knowing that if he tried to stop her it would be _his_ head being bashed. "I think it's nice of you to worry about me Miku-chan! I know you weren't insulting sensei; you were scared that I'll get chubby from all that ice-cream weren't you? Aww, I'm so touched! Hug!"

He threw himself onto Miku, who was too slow to react; as he did so a yellow blur dashed in through the back door to clinging onto Miku's right side.

"GROUP HUG!"

A split second later, the front door slid open and Megurine Luka stepped in, pausing to stare at the scene before her. She then blinked, going out again to check that she was indeed in the right place and she pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming before she went back to staring at them.

"Umm… hi Luka-sempai?" Miku gave up trying to get herself free. "What are you doing here?"

To her credit, Luka had a straight face on the entire time.

"Yoshikawa-sensei asked me to tutor a student with horrendous English pronunciation." Luka looked at the three of them. "Which one of you is it?"

Both Kaito and Rin turned to look at Miku in between them.

Luka followed their line of sight and her eyes narrowed.

"Miku?" Miku flinched, knowing what an English fanatic Luka was. "I expected more from you."

"Big trouble!" Rin mouthed across Miku to Kaito.

"For her…" Kaito mouthed back and both shook their heads in pity.

"Kaito, Kagamine-san, don't the two of you have somewhere else to be?" Luka said icily, causing the both of them to hurriedly release Miku and step away.

"Ahh well, have to go get myself another ice-cream…" Kaito laughed nervously. "So… bye!"

"Take care that you don't get too _chubby_."

The rest froze at Luka's comment.

"S-So y-you h-heard a-about t-the s-story s-sempai…" Miku tried not to panic.

"Of course," Luka smiled, but there was something about that smile which made Miku uneasy.

"R-Rin! Where are you going?"

"I forgot about the juice! Silly me!" Rin dashed out.

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later<strong>

"Luka-sempai!" Miku beamed. "Let's all do our best today!"

"Ah, y-yes…" Luka smiled at Miku as someone pulled her backwards.

"You aren't supposed to talk to the other team Luka!" Teto complained. "We're enemies today, you Whites!"

"Watch your back Reds! Cuz we'll be there, and we're gonna win!" Gumi came to stand next to Miku, adjusting her goggles before returning Teto's glare.

"Ha! We have kaichō here-"

"We have the fukukaichō," Gumi cut in. Teto huffed.

"Len-kun is on our side! Beat that!" Teto pointed at the shota, who was currently surrounded by a gaggle of fans.

"Rin-chan's better!" Gumi looked over to the stands where the blonde was currently sleeping, enjoying some sun with her friend Iroha.

"But Shion-san is on your team…" The two of them turned to look at Kaito, who was currently hiding under the shade of a nearby tree licking yet another popsicle, his scarf _still_ around his neck.

Gumi sighed.

"It's okay, because no matter how incompetent BaKaito is-"

"Hey!" Kaito protested. "I heard that!"

Gumi ignored him. "We still have Lily-sempai on your side!"

"Whatever brats," Lily called out from under another tree. "I hate exercising. You're on your own!"

Gumi was unfazed. "Hey Lily-sempai! Some guy from the Red team just called you a dumb blonde!"

"What?" Lily dashed out to confront the poor soul who had the luck to be picked by Gumi to participate in her ruse.

Lily grabbed him by the front of his shirt, glaring at him. "You never died before brat?"

"You're good," Teto said in admiration of Gumi's activation of Lily's berserker mode. The two of them shook hands.

"Let's have a good fight."

"You bet!" The two of them went back to their respective gathering spots.

"So… I'll see you around?" Luka asked Miku uncertainly.

"Of course!" Miku grinned. "But since we're enemies today, we have to act like enemies!"

She cleared her throat and assumed a serious expression.

"I'll be looking forward to your defeat Megurine!"

"W-What?" Luka was shocked. _'I knew she still holds a grudge over the English thing! After all, I was pretty hard on her…'_

Miku suddenly giggled and beckoned for Luka to bend down so that she could whisper into her ear.

"Don't worry Luka; even if we're enemies, I still love you!" Miku gave her a swift peck on the cheek before running off to join Gumi.

"Luka!" Teto waved her hand in front of Luka's face. "Why are you zoning out? Did Miku-chan tell you she messed up a report or something?"

"Uh…"

Teto sighed and shook her head. "We can't send you out against Miku-chan; you'll go easy on your assistant since you like her so much!"

"I don't like Miku!" Luka was flustered. Had Teto guessed the truth? "I mean. I like Miku, but not in that way! I mean…"

Teto patted her back in understanding. "It's okay, Miku-chan's cute. If the both of us were guys I bet we'll be rivals for her love!"

"In that case, I'll definitely win her heart." Luka retorted, a little uneasy at the thought of Teto being interested in Miku.

"And how would you know that?" Teto laughed. "I have many attractive qualities of my own as well, I think I should stand a fair chance if we did fight over Miku."

'_Because Miku's already mine,'_ Luka smiled secretively. "I don't know, it's just a feeling …"

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get this game started!" The referee blew his whistle. "On the count of three! One!"<p>

"TWO!" The crowd chanted along with him, eager to see some action.

"Ha!" Lily smirked at the opposing team. "Come and get me, you bast-"

"THREE!" Several balls flew and hit Lily instantly.

"And Masuda's out!" The referee declared, sending Lily stomping over to him.

"Why the hell am I out?"

"You were standing in the middle of the court, standing _still_." The referee explained. "In dodge ball, that's a really stupid thing to do and it makes you a sitting duck."

"Can you please repeat yourself?" Lily's smile was sickly sweet, although the cracking of her knuckles rather ruined the effect of her smiling.

"Erm… duck! Yeah, duck!" The rapidly paling referee shouted at the court, giving Lily a nervous smile. "Sorry, gotta go!"

Lily glared at him as he made his way to the opposite end of the court, putting space between the two of them.

"Oh man, we're getting creamed!" One of Lily's teammates limped his way over to her. "Just our luck to have met the team that consists entirely of tennis players! Isn't there a rule or something against things like this? Those freaks run around with arm and ankle weights _every day_!"

"Screwed." Lily supplied.

"Totally." Another two of their teammates joined them.

"Well, at least those two are doing fine, for now." They turned their attention back to the game, where Gumi and some guy whose name Lily couldn't remember were battling it out with a full team of Red players.

However, their luck didn't last and the guy was hit. All their hopes of a miraculous comeback were dashed as they watched Gumi, who reduced to purely dodging.

"She's doing a good job," Lily commented absently and at that moment, Gumi's foot slipped just as a ball was heading for her…

"Caught!" The referee signaled for a pause in play. "White team, you get to send a player back! Who's it going to be?"

One by one, they all slowly looked at Lily.

"You're the most suitable Lily!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just get down there and kick their asses Lily!" Everyone beamed.

_Sorry Lily, but none of us wants to be at the mercy of those balls again…_

Lily was still hesitant when they pushed her towards the court.

"Gumi's down there, you have to help her!"

Gumi saluted Lily as she entered the playing area.

"Let's trash 'em Lily-sempai!" Gumi beamed at her. "The Journalists vs. the Tennis Players!"

Lily remained strangely silent as though she was thinking about something, not saying anything even after the referee blew his whistle, signaling for the game to start again.

Surprisingly, she really concentrated and managed to stay in the game for more than five minutes.

"Listen, I'll throw a ball at her, the two of you throw one ball each at both her side, and we'll get her then!" A Red player directed. "Then we'll deal with the other one and we'll win!"

'_They're planning something…'_ Gumi watched the three Reds who were standing to one side intently debating something. _'Something's not right…'_

"Look out Lily-sempai!" Gumi dived and protected Lily from the sudden barrage of balls with her own body.

"Gumi out!"

"G-Gumi!" Lily stared at her fallen junior in shock. "Why?"

"B-Because… you have a better chance… of trashing all of them by yourself…" Gumi rasped. _'Well, I'm not entirely acting, my throat kinda hurts so it's perfectly legal to rasp like I'm dying isn't it?'_

"Gumi…" Lily dropped to her knees beside Gumi, looking near tears. "I… I have something to confess…"

Everyone nearby crept closer to eavesdrop on the two, even the camera recording the matches was trained on the both of them as well.

"I…" Lily swallowed. "When you fell… I finally remembered… I forgot my lemonade at breakfast since I was almost late today…"

Some coughed, some groaned at the lack of drama unfolding, but Gumi didn't look too worried.

"Lily-sempai…"She croaked, enjoying her chance to act a little. "Have… you forgotten also… how they dissed you… at the beginning?"

"Oh." Lily stared at Gumi for a moment before punching her fist into her palm, a wide smile growing. "So… You bastards dare diss me!"

Gumi hurriedly took the opportunity to escape to the stands, knowing that the court was about to turn into a battlefield.

"Wait, make that a slaughterhouse."

* * *

><p>"That was crazy man, crazily awesome!" Someone commented as he left the gym.<p>

His friend agreed. "Totally! Sucks to be the referee though…"

The two of them spotted the referee, who was currently cowering in a corner rocking himself back and forth with a crazed look in his eyes, muttering "I don't want to be a referee again; I don't want to be a referee…"

"Great job Lily-sempai!" Gumi gave her a thumbs-up and winked.

"Yeah, great job Lily!" The other members of their team surrounded Lily. "You totally demolished them all on your own!"

"Whatever brats," Lily walked off, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I'm tired, I'm going to rest."

* * *

><p>"The Bread-Eating Race!" The announcer declared dramatically. "Who will be the winner of this year? Will it our reigning champion Kasane Teto or will it be one of the brave competitors?"<p>

"TETO!" Everyone screamed, even those in the White Team.

After all, one of the bread in the race was French bread, and the sky would fall before Teto ever lost a race when eating French bread was involved.

"Show some support for your own players White Team!" The announcer laughed. "Where's your team spirit? I know Teto is formidable, but-"

"You asked who would win!" Someone shouted back. "It's not good to lie!"

The announcer was about to reply when the competitors lined up at the track.

"Ooh it's starting!"

"Show them Kasane power Teto!" Ted shouted from his seat before Luka glared at him.

"Start the race, headmaster!"

"Fine, fine," Ted fumbled for a bit with the gun in his hands before he was ready.

"Is that a real gun?"

"Don't worry, I have a license!" Ted grinned. "And I'm firing blanks; no birds will be harmed in the starting of this race!" He quickly got into position before Luka could say anything else. "Ready!"

"Get set!"

"GO!"

A twin drilled blur dashed forward, making a clear line for the French bread.

Megurine Luki shuddered.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't even worth watching," Rin complained. "Kasane always wins. Although… I never knew that she would jump that high just to get to the bread."<p>

"That's French bread for you!" Miku said cheerily. "Kasane-sempai always gets to the bread no matter what the obstacles are!"

"Cheer up, we're only a couple of points behind the Red team currently, we can still win this!" Gumi did some simple calculations in her mind. "Provided that no new rules are made, that is…"

"Ack!" Miku's hair smacked Gumi in the face when Miku turned.

"Sorry Gumi-chan!" Miku exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine… Your hair can be really dangerous though…" Gumi joked. "Anyway, we need to start strategizing on how to best win the Festival."

"Why are you guys so preoccupied with winning?" Miku asked. "The Sports Festival is about having fun!"

"That, and more…" Gumi patted Miku's back. "You're too innocent Miku-chan… that and you were spacing out when they were announcing the details of this year's Sports Festival. Don't deny; I saw you!"

Miku flushed.

"The Sports Festival is about having fun, but this year is ultra-special." Gumi continued patiently. "The difference between the winners and losers are like heaven and hell."

As Miku stared blankly at Gumi, Rin explained. "Yukari-sensei is in charge of the Sports Festival this year."

"Oh."

That answered just about everything.

"No wonder everyone's so hyped up today," Miku finally realized the reason why even those who gave half-hearted performances during Physical Ed were participating actively today.

Yukari-sensei was sure to have kindly arranged some sort of a 'consolation prize' for the losing team.

Miku shuddered. "W-We can do this! I promised Luka-sempai that I'd do my best today!"

"She's forgetting that if we win, her Luka-sempai gets the consolation prize…" Gumi said to Rin quietly. "Change the subject before she realizes?"

"You know, you sound like you're in love with her, the way you keep on mentioning her…" Rin obliged Gumi's request and she teased Miku, feigning hurt. "And here we are, standing right next to you but we aren't as important…"

"I'm n-not in l-love w-with Luka-sempai!" Miku flushed, glad that her embarrassment was helping to hide her lie, she had a tendency to turn all red and stutter when she did lie.

"Really? I didn't say who, but you-"

"Rin! You're making her uncomfortable." Gumi frowned but otherwise didn't say anything else. Rin shrugged and dropped it; an awkward silence following before Gumi turned to Miku with bright eyes.

"You know, kaichō _would_ go easy on you…"

* * *

><p>Luka eyed her opponent across the net, watching her every movement as she returned Luka's serve.<p>

"There!" Her eyes flashed and she ran over to the ball, easily whacking it out of her opponent's reach to score yet another point.

"Game set and match! Won by Megurine, six games to zero!"

Luka went over and dutifully shook hands with her admiring opponent, who was full of praise for her.

"You're really strong kaichō!" She gushed. "And you can read the ball so well! Gosh, how I wish I could play like you!"

Luka politely smiled and nodded every few seconds, her brain otherwise zoning out at what the girl was saying. With her concentration on the match broken now that it was over, Luka finally noticed the glaring heat of the afternoon sun.

'_I wonder how Miku is doing right now…'_

"Luka~!" Teto handed her cousin a towel. "Why did you ruthlessly finish her off so quickly? Oh wait, I'm just kidding. Crush them all and win points for our team!"

"It's hot." Luka stated simply. "Pass me a drink, will you?"

"Hai!" Teto obediently handed her a bottle of mineral water. "Is there anything else you require? We need you in tip-top shape to defeat those Whites!"

"Is winning that important?"

"_Is winning that important?_" Teto repeated incredulously. "It's like, even more important than our lives right now! Yukari-sensei is in charge of the Sports Festival this year, remember?"

"That woman gives me a headache," Luka felt a sudden chill run down her spine. "Because," She continued without missing a beat. "She's just that wonderful."

"Aww, you're so cute Megurine-chan!" Yukari hugged Luka and patted her head. "Do you know you're one of my favorite students? You always know what to say at the _right time_!"

"You're so funny sensei!" Luka replied with as much false cheerfulness as Yukari had. "You should let go of me now, we wouldn't want the White team to think that you're showing favoritism wouldn't we?"

"You're as sharp as always Megurine-chan!" Yukari smiled in amusement genuinely this time round. "Now if only Hatsune-chan was more like you she wouldn't get into trouble so much."

"Teto-chan!" Yukari greeted when Teto returned while swinging a tennis racket. "How's it going? I'm really looking forward to seeing the team that doesn't do so well this year…"

The two of them tried not to shiver upon seeing Yukari's evil grin; only one thing on their minds.

_We can't lose!_

"It's going great sensei!" Teto was the first to recover, striking a few poses with the racket. "Luka-chan and I are up next for doubles, and Luka's really good at tennis! She can hit the ball real hard till no one can return it!"

'_Comes with being able to carry and swing around a frozen fish that weigh quite a bit,'_ Luka reflected proudly. _'Those arm weights have got nothing on tuna!'_

"Good luck then!" Yukari beamed. "Because you know what happens if you don't~"

"Bye sensei!" Both waved back as Yukari walked off, Luka a little reluctantly, Teto a little shakily.

"You have to win Luka!" Teto turned to her. "We can't lose! The last time Yukari-sensei was in charge of the Sports Festival, the losing team had to-"

"Stop!" Luka looked a little queasy. "I know…"

Tales of the unlucky team that unfortunate year was a school legend.

"You have to help as well Teto, it's _doubles_!" Luka told her firmly, hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "No one can save us, not even Ted, so we have to focus on winning and _show no mercy_."

* * *

><p>"Hey it's Miku-chan!" Teto exclaimed.<p>

"Not now Teto! Focus on the game!" Luka resisted the extreme urge to turn and look, and Teto certainly wasn't helping.

"Woah… what happened to her hair? It looks cute!"

Luka gave in to temptation and looked.

And stared.

When she had last seen Miku in the morning, Miku had her long hair in its usual twin tails.

But now…

Now, Miku's long hair that had been contained within her twin tails were reduced to two mini bunches at the each side of her head.

'_Where did the rest of her hair go?'_ Luka frowned. _'Don't tell me she got a sudden haircut?'_

"Point! Fifteen-Forty!" Yamamoto and Miyashita!"

"Luka?" Teto nudged her side. "Stop staring! They just scored a point!"

Luka didn't hear her, too caught up in figuring out the mystery of Miku's hair.

Miku was still rather far from the tennis courts; she hadn't noticed Luka yet. And if it wasn't for Teto, Luka wouldn't have noticed Miku either.

She was walking with her friends, Lily's junior and that blonde that was almost always with her- _'Rin. Kagamine Rin.'_ Luka identified enviously, noting that the blonde got to walk around with Miku- and Miku turned to speak to one of them.

'_Oh! She braided her hair into plaits before wrapping them around her head and then bunches at the end… so that's where the rest of her hair went…'_ Luka forced the goofy grin that was threatening to show back down. "She looks really cute like that…"

"Luka!" Teto shouted out a warning.

"Huh?" Luka snapped her head back to look at Teto, only to have everything turn dark.

* * *

><p>"What did you say Rin-chan?"<p>

"Kaichō is supposedly playing tennis around here right now, why don't we take a look?"

"Rin, enough alr-"

"Hey look!" Rin interrupted, pointing at the tennis courts. "Something just happened! Go get some nice pics Gumi!"

"Already on it!" Gumi joined the growing crowd surrounding one of the courts; phone in hand ready to snap pictures.

"It's Luka-sempai!" She called back to the two, sending Miku running over. "And she's- wow. It's ugly."

* * *

><p>"Urgh." Luka's vision swam as she tried to keep her eyes open.<p>

It was strange, for some reason she could only see out of one eye.

Reaching out a shaky hand to remove whatever was obstructing the view of her right eye, someone swiftly smacked her hand away.

"Hey!" Luka protested, trying to sit up. Gentle hands came to help her up- _'Miku?'_ Luka recognized- arranging the pillows so that it was more comfortable for her.

Luka groaned as she held her head in her hands, waiting for the world to stop spinning before she looked up.

"There's something on my face." She said accusingly at Meiko, realizing that she was currently in the Infirmary. That and the fact that Meiko was looking like she was trying very hard not to laugh; which made Luka even more suspicious. "And I can't see out of one eye."

Teto silently handed her a mirror.

"Why am I… wearing… AN EYEPATCH?" The mixed look of shock, surprise and outrage on her face was priceless; it sent everyone in the room laughing and even Miku had a slight smile on her face before she realized it and frowned instead.

"Looks like the knock to your head was more serious than we first thought," Meiko snickered. "For someone like you to be shouting so soon after you wake up... oh well, I suppose I might react like that too."

Luka glared at her, not actually in the best of moods currently.

"Teto."

"Y-Yes!" Teto snapped to attention. "You were staring somewhere and, um, when the ball came flying towards you…" Teto then realized that the tennis ball wouldn't have hit Luka's face if Teto hadn't warned her, causing her to turn and face the ball. Teto sweat dropped; deciding to withhold that small bit of information. "Tennis balls are really hard…"

'_I saved her from a head injury!'_ Teto tried to justify her actions to her guilty conscience. _'Although she got a facial injury instead… luckily nothing worse happened, and even luckier no one else knows what exactly happened…'_

"That doesn't explain why I have to wear an eye-patch."

"It was either walk around with an eye-patch, or walk around looking like some mutated panda hybrid." Lily supplied helpfully, having quietly hidden out in the Infirmary before Luka arrived, black eye and all. "Everyone voted for eye-patch."

Luka gaped at her in shock, her mind struggling to form words. "I-I'm… going back to sleep…"

'_This is a bad dream… Or something I can't deal with right now…'_

The rest of them let out a relieved sigh once it was clear that Luka wouldn't go on a rampage or something similar, filing out of the Infirmary one by one; the Sports Festival wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Miku left last, locking the door behind her so that none of Luka's rabid fans would disturb her and try anything funny, but not before kissing Luka on the cheek and whispering, "I think you look really cool with an eye-patch."

Somewhere in her sleep, Luka smiled.

* * *

><p>Luka awoke to the touch of someone stroking her hair gently. When the hand moved down from her hair to her cheek, she leaned into the familiar touch subconsciously as a single world escaped her lips.<p>

"Miku…"

"I don't think I look like Miku-chan that much," A very familiar voice said, causing Luka's eyelids to fly open in alarm as she realized her mistake.

"Kaito."

He beamed.

"Nice to see you again, Luka."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone seen the video for the demo of Project Diva f ? That made me laugh pretty hard XD <strong>


End file.
